corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Will Reckless
Will Reckless is the son of John Reckless and Mrs. Reckless, the brother of Jacob Reckless, and the boyfriend of Clara. He was clawed by the Goyl, thus experiencing the process of being a Goyl himself. Jacob delays this with a thorn spell, which is broken by Clara. He becomes the Jade Goyl, the legendary Goyl told about in stories and is said to make the King of the Goyl invincible. Biography Will is the younger brother of Jacob. Will's older brother was twelve when their father was captured by the Goyl while working on a bridge and was forced to build things for Kami'en but managed to escape to an unknown fate. When Jacob first discovers the Mirrorworld, Will was sleeping with the light on since he is scared of the dark. He wakes up due to a nightmare and discovers Jacob in the study, a place they are forbidden to go into, and is surprised when he sees the blood on Jacob's hand, which was inflicted by a Stilt. Jacob sends him back to his own room. Meeting Clara When Will was visiting his grievously sick mother as the hospital, he met his soon-to-be girlfriend Clara, who was a medical student. Two weeks after meeting her, Will and Clara went on their first date, in which Will told Clara about a stray dog that he found, which he brought on their next date. Attacked by the Goyl When Jacob is going back to the Mirrorworld, he is in too much of a hurry. Will copies him, also placing his hand on the glass, thus he accidentally also travels to the Mirrorworld. Whilst traveling, Jacob underestimates the position of the Goyl patrols Will gets clawed by the Goyl, and begins the painful transformation of turning into a Man-Goyl. He is growing a skin of jade, which is yet unknown to Jacob. ''Reckless'' Will is first introduced in the Prologue as Jacob's loving little brother. When Jacob returns home from his first trip in the Mirrorworld, he is noted to be suspicious about Jacob's blood on his arm (caused by a creature later revealed to be a troublesome Stilt). Twelve years later, he has followed Jacob when he was going back to the Mirrorworld. The Goyl King's mistress, the Dark Fairy sees Will in her dreams, so she releases her wasps and Kami'en's right-hand man Hentzau to find him. Physical Appearance Will has blue eyes. When he becomes a Man-Goyl he has gold eyes and jade skin. Personality Will is very tender hearted and gentle, described as the opposite of Jacob. Clara says that Will gave love freely, and it is very easy to love him back. According to Fox, he is as pigheaded as Jacob. Relationships Clara Will first met Clara in the hospital while he was visiting his sick mother. Jacob Reckless When Jacob discovers the Mirrorworld, the only thing that makes him go back to our world is Will. Mrs Reckless It is revealed that Will is Mrs Reckless' favourite son. Wilhelm Grimm Will is historically based on Wilhelm Grimm, the younger of the Brothers Grimm. It is unknown whether Will is an abbreviation of Wilhelm and whether Wilhelm is his real name. de: Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Humans